Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amoung children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online though membership websites. To watch Barney Videos for free, click here Barney & the Backyard Gang Backyard_Show.jpg|The Backyard Show (October 13, 1988)|link=The Backyard Show 67px-104727.jpg|Three Wishes (January 27, 1989)|link=Three Wishes 68px-104721.jpg|A Day at the Beach (June 4, 1989)|link=A Day at the Beach 70px-104722.jpg|Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990)|link=Waiting for Santa 71px-104723.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (August 6, 1990)|link=Campfire Sing-Along 70px-104724.jpg|Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990)|link=Barney Goes to School 71px-104470.jpg|Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991)|link=Barney in Concert 77px-104720.jpg|Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991)|link=Rock with Barney ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos 69px-104725.jpg|Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992)|link=Happy Birthday, Barney! 70px-V01197uxpqo.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993)|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 67px-V01194vafss.jpg|Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993)|link=A Splah Party, Please 69px-102666.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993)|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 70px-V01195fpnxg.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993)|link=Home Sweet Homes 70px-516zfQI4d3L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993)|link=Love to Read, with Barney 72px-!Bq4KWS!B2k~$(KGrHqQH-C4EvEkTV8mfBL)Q4yumKQ~~_35.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (January 22, 1994)|link=An Adventure in Make-Believe 68px-Barneyalphabetzoo2.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994)|link=The Alphabet Zoo 69px-Nxkr-861619-1.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994)|link=Barney Live ! In New York City 70px-V01196deqkg.jpg|Imagination Island (October 4, 1994)|link=Imagination Island 69px-Barneyfamiliesarespecial.jpg|Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995)|link=A Very Special Delivery! 69px-51XWB1NRACL.jpg|Barney Safety (April 11, 1995)|link=Barney Safety 69px-128477.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995)|link=On the Move 68px-Barneyridinginbarney'scar.jpg|Riding in Barney's Car (September 25, 1995)|link=Are We There Yet? 69px-6303610730_01_LZZZZZZZ.jpg|Barney Songs (November 7, 1995)|link=Barney Songs (video) 68px-V01193ubyxl.jpg|Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996)|link=Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? 71px-V43104pd8vn.jpg|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996)|link=Barney's Talent Show 71px-V4310586ekv.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996)|link=Barney's Fun & Games 69px-51EZK1CRBRL_SL160_.jpg|Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996)|link=Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers 69px-V432518em3l.jpg|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996)|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 68px-V21326kxceq.jpg|Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996)|link=Once Upon a Time (video) 72px-V431060hghy.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997)|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day 69px-128467.jpg|Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997)|link=Barney's Colors and Shapes 69px-128488.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997)|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook 68px-V4310722aw0.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997)|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound 69px-Barney'sadventurebus.jpg|Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997)|link=Barney's Adventure Bus 66px-75d2c060ada00c21c7eaf110_L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997)|link=Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 69px-128489.jpg|Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 11, 1997)|link=Barney's Good Day, Good Night 68px-1571320377.jpg|It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998)|link=It's Time for Counting 69px-21Kq14d4TTL_SL500_SL160_.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm (February 17, 1998)|link=Down on Barney's Farm 69px-V01185adpoe.jpg|Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998)|link=Barney in Outer Space 80px-Mypartywithbarney.png|My Party with Barney (March 1998)|link=My Party with Barney 69px-V23741knuie.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998)|link=Barney's Big Surprise 75px-1571321810_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998)|link=Barney's Halloween Party 74px-Barneysfirstadventures.png|Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998)|link=Barney's First Adventures 125px-216P8W9BH0L_SL500_AA140_.jpg|Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998)|link=Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 69px-1571323767.jpg|Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999)|link=Sing & Dance with Barney 69px-51M98084KQL.jpg|What a World We Share (March 9, 1999)|link=What a World We Share 68px-V24254wlhiy.jpg|Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999)|link=Walk Around the Block with Barney 125px-51W15S5RREL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Let's Play School (July 27, 1999)|link=Let's Play School 77px-1571323848_01_LZZZZZZZ.jpg|Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999)|link=Barney's Night Before Christmas 69px-145444.jpg|More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999)|link=More Barney Songs 69px-14568.jpg|Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 5, 2000)|link=Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 88px-Supersingingcircus.jpg|Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000)|link=Super Singing Circus 125px-51K5EQNNRSL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000)|link=Come on Over to Barney's House 77px-V80332tixtg.jpg|Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000)|link=Be My Valentine, Love Barney 125px-51NPC3Z69DL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney's Musical Castle (February 6, 2001)|link=Barney's Musical Castle 125px-41TPJ6NBXQL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001)|link=A to Z with Barney 125px-516BV0CHG3L_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001)|link=Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes 125px-51GS7ZKR66L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001)|link=Let's Go to the Zoo 69px-V66469z98gg.jpg|Barney's Pajama Party (September 25, 2001)|link=Barney's Pajama Party 125px-519JV8ZDK9L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|You Can Be Anything (January 22, 2002)|link=You Can Be Anything 125px-51GHATPCZVL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney's Beach Party (March 26, 2002)|link=Barney's Beach Party 74px-B000068V9G.jpg|Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002)|link=Round & Round We Go 125px-51M5H79M5EL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002)|link=Barney's Christmas Star 125px-51VE48FV6FL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003)|link=Barney Songs from the Park 125px-41HZFTM5S9L_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003)|link=Read with Me, Dance with Me 125px-Barney_best_manners.jpg|Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003)|link=Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! 125px-51C4HZBDQCL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003)|link=Happy Mad Silly Sad 125px-51YW0BBZ8TL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004)|link=Movin' & Groovin' 125px-51W8XVFGQ5L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) 125px-51RXX6840VL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004)|link=Now I Know My ABCs 125px-51PZMPWJ0PL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004)|link=Barney's Colorful World 125px-51X4JPDNDEL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004)|link=Ready, Set, Play! 125px-51V6GPY4WYL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005)|link=Let's Go to the Farm 125px-51WYX22D86L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Just Imagine (May 3, 2005)|link=Just Imagine (Home Video) 125px-51uEQE113RL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005)|link=Everyone is Special (Home Video) 87px-51nnKsf8QPL.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005)|link=The Land of Make-Believe (video) 89px-T71561g9meo.jpg|Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005)|link=Can You Sing that Song? 88px-T74227r39re.jpg|Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006)|link=Barney's Beach Party 88px-Barney_Lets_Make_Music.jpg|Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006)|link=Let's Make Music 91px-51bQfqT4wpL.jpg|Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007)|link=Let's Go to the Firehouse 88px-U32816s3ec4.jpg|Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007)|link=Shake Your Dino Tail! 83px-Dino mite birthday.jpg|Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007)|link=Dino-Mite Birthday 86px-BARNEY.jpg|Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008)|link=Celebrating Around the World 89px-Barney_animal_abc_s_16469.jpg|Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008)|link=Barney's Animal ABC 91px-B0014BJ172.jpg|Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008)|link=Hi! I'm Riff! 89px-1241684917_tube1080_com_17.jpg|The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008)|link=The Best of Barney 86px-515aAIroZxL.jpg|Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009)|link=Once Upon a Dino Tale 87px-Top_20_Countdown.jpg|Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009)|link=Top 20 Countdown 89px-380300_3.jpg|Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009)|link=Let's Go on Vacation 89px-Barneysharing.jpg|Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009)|link=Sharing is Caring! 87px-119593.jpg|Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009)|link=Barney's Jungle Friends 89px-51-5JYTDiUL.jpg|We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009)|link=We Love Our Family 88px-38C2_4B44D159.jpg|Please & Thank You (January 5, 2010)|link=Please & Thank You (video) 87px-HIT_D181125D.jpg|Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010)|link=Egg-Cellent Adventures 87px-DV426d84amkA66_1_m.jpg|Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010)|link=Let's Play Outside 88px-Barneyfurryfriends.jpg|Furry Friends (July 27, 2010)|link=Furry Friends 125px-61OFIgDD1zL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010)|link=A-Counting We Will Go (2010 home video) 99px-Barney_BestFairyTales_DVD_thumb.jpg|Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010)|link=Best Fairy Tales 99px-Barney_Musicalzoo_Oct2010_pv.jpg|Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011)|link=Musical Zoo 99px-Barney_ShapesandColorsAllAround_pv.jpg|Shapes & Colors All Around (March 15, 2011)|link=Shapes & Colors All Around 99px-Barney_ICanDoIt_March2011_pv.jpg|I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011)|link=I Can Do It! 87px-HIT_D181619D.jpg|1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011)|link=1-2-3 Learn 93px-Screen shot 2011-07-01 at 1.55.15 PM.png|Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011)|link=Big World Adventure 97px-Barneyaverymerrychristmasdvd.jpg|A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011)|link=A Very Merry Christmas 99px-Barneyilovemyfriends.jpg|I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012)|link=I Love My Friends 99px-Barney_CleanUp_DVD_thumb.jpg|Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012)|link=Clean Up, Clean Up! 95px-Planestrainsandcars.PNG|Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012)|link=Planes, Trains & Cars 87px-Allaboutopposites.jpg.jpg|All About Opposites (July 31, 2012)|link=All About Opposites 87px-Barney_Most_Loveable_Moments.jpg|Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012)|link=Most Loveable Moments 89px-LetsGototheDoctor.jpg|Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012)|link=Let's Go to the Doctor 87px-Letsgotothemoon.jpg|Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013)|link=Let's Go to the Moon 87px-Play_with_barney.jpg|Play with Barney (March 5, 2013)|link=Play with Barney HIT_D182052D.jpg|Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013)|link=Dance with Barney 1653219m.jpg|Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013)|link=Imagine with Barney 180px-Most_huggable_moments.png|Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013)|link=Most Huggable Moments Time Life videos 1992 1993 1995 1997 1998 1999-2000 2002 2003 2004-2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Spanish language videos 109px-283px-Imagen 011.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney 109px-282px-Sf.jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney 101px-219px-Imagen 013.jpg|El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos 93px-VM151309-1.jpg|El Super Circo de Barney 101px-219px-Dibujogf.jpg|Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario ImagesCAGVLN3D.jpg|Es Divertido Transportarse 107px-232px-Imagen_006.jpg|Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches 101px-En_concierto2.jpg|Barney en Concierto 110px-238px-Imagen 010.jpg|La Isla de La Imaginación 110px-263px-Imagen 007.jpg|Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney 107px-232px-Imagen 009.jpg|Colores y Formas 111px-239px-Imagen 017.jpg|Más Canciones de Barney 97px-CATI-B-1075.jpg|1-2-3-4 Estaciones 115px-247px-Imagen 020.jpg|A Contar con Barney 98px-DeD.jpg|De Paseo con Barney 98px-Imgs.jpg|Haciendo Nuevos Amigos Sorpr.jpg|Una Sorpresa Muy Especial 109px-235px-Imagen 019.jpg|Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar 96px-Sdsfsg.jpg|La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos 107px-232px-Imagen 014.jpg|El Show del Talento 130px-S.jpg|Había Una Vez 103px-222px-Imagen 016.jpg|La Casa de Barney 110px-237px-Imagen 008.jpg|Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney 180px-Dibujog.jpg|Juguemos a la Escuela 111px-239px-Df.jpg|El Autobus Mágico de Barney 104px-Barneydelaaalaz.jpg|De la A a la Z 132px-Foto 4780 (1).jpg|Vamos al Zoológico con Barney 99px-Img (1).jpg|Barney en el Espacio 110px-Sadjbasf.jpg|Diversión en la Granja Afgsahd.jpg|La Pijamada de Barney 102px.jpg|Diversión y Limpieza 51GGZCVZP9L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Los Versos Favoritos de Barney 105px-Barneynavidadmagicaxh8.jpg|Navidad Mágica con Barney 98px-Espera.jpg|Esperando a Santa 99px-Safsa.jpg|Una Mágica Aventura Musical letspretendwithbarneyspanish.jpg|Una Aventura de la Imaginación PICHS.png|Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa pict4.png|El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo 117px-Babsfd.jpg|¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York 88px-Sjafdakinfsanbfd.jpg|El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana 105px-Canta_y_Baila_con_Barney.jpg|Canta y Baila con Barney 99px-Jdasfsaknf.jpg|La Gran Aventura de Barney 227px-Dsafasdf_jpg.png|Estrella de Navidad 61px-Askfdnsajdn.png|La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney 95px-7808200004898.jpg|Fiesta en la Playa 91px-Abrjebndfsa.png|Árboles Magníficos 122px-1f94g.jpg|Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! 215px-Asfasf.png|Aprende con Barney Motricidad 47992.gif|Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! 7509662011216.jpg|Muevete al Ritmo de Barney 7509662011025.jpg|Imaginemos con Barney ThumbnailCAXNH29Z.jpg|Barney y Su Mundo de Colores T.jpg|Vamos a La Granja 7509662010820.jpg|Lee y Baila Conmigo 7509662011094.jpg|Canciones en el Parque 7509662011230.jpg|Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste 045986023445.jpg|Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? 7509662011902.jpg|Hagamos Musica 7509662011551.jpg|Vamos a Contar 7509662011506.jpg|El Juego de los Opuestos 7509662011438.jpg|El Cumpleanos de Barney imagesCA7ESD7Z.jpg|Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) 114px-V233_vh_BIG.jpg|Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) 109px-V234_vh_BIG.jpg|Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) 112px-V235_vh_BIG.jpg|Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) 111px-V238_vh_BIG.jpg|Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) 110px-Productimage-picture-barney-alef-bet-1715_jpg_280x280_q85.jpg|Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) 137px-SMU-1152.jpg|Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) 139px-SMU-1151.jpg|Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) 136px-SMU-1153.jpg|Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) Kmsda.jpg|Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) 159px-Hebre.jpg|Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) 155px-Magc.jpg|Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) 162px-Ssf.jpg|Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) 82px-Collection_1.gif|Collection 1 (September 2, 1998)|link=Barney Collection 1 (Hebrew) 109px-Collection_2.jpg|Collection 2 (September 2, 1998)|link=Barney Collection 2 (Hebrew) 111px-Go_for_a_Ride_in_The_Car.jpg|Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) The_Great_Collection_of_Barney_1.jpg|The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007)|link=The Great Collection of Barney 1 (Hebrew) The_Great_Collection_of_Barney_2.jpg|The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007)|link=The Great Collection of Barney 2 (Hebrew) 84px-Adasfsaf.jpg|Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) See Also *List of Barney Stage Shows *Barney Box Sets *Barney Clip Shows *Barney & Friends Episode Videos